


Part 8: Taxonomy

by Transposable_Element



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Elementary (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Dragons, Fire Lizards, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan ponders the new arrivals summoned by Professor Scrubb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 8: Taxonomy

**Author's Note:**

> [Previous chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4297560)

Aside from being massive, the creature soaring above them resembled the little flying lizards, at least in its gross morphology. Obviously there was some sort of evolutionary relationship between the species, or perhaps the giant was a product of selective breeding or genetic manipulation.

The rider astride the creature's neck waved a gloved hand.   
  
"I suppose you expect me to be impressed," Joan said.  
  
"That may come later," said the professor.

**Author's Note:**

> [Next chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4297578)


End file.
